Loner Romance
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: These two rangers have been alone their whole lives, can they find what they're looking for in each other? main pairing ? OOC ness sub pairing WesJen Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban or Disney does.

A/N this is to the cross-team couple that should've have been and my personal favorite… Eric and Taylor

This takes place about a week after the team up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jogging through Turtle Cove, the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger, Taylor Earhardt, was trying to get Eric Meyers out of her head. She had met him a week ago and hadn't spoken to him since but something had happened between them and it was driving her crazy. He was rude, arrogant, obnoxious, a pain in the ass, sweet, and heart stopping gorgeous. _Wait…did she just say sweet and heart stopping gorgeous? _While she couldn't deny the latter, the one thing he was not is sweet. But that was what attracted her. When she first met him, he gave her a speeding ticket and then later that day told her and her friends to leave the fighting to the big boys. She had wanted to smack that smirk right off his face when he said that but Danny and Cole had held her back.

Once they worked together to defeat the MutOrgs, they began bonding and even starting flirting, which was something completely new to Taylor. She had always been independent, free from everybody, no commitments. She didn't really know what love is, never experienced it, until now it seemed. He understood her like no one else, not Alyssa, or even Princess Shayla. He understood being a loner and never having to, or wanting to, rely on anyone before. That day at the picnic when he came to find her changed their previous relationship, whatever it was, into a friendship. Once she got her book back, they started to talk and they discovered how much they had in common and he had asked her out to dinner before he left that day. She hadn't known how to react so she had told him no. It was the logical reaction she reasoned, not even convincing herself.

Since Taylor had never taken a chance with anyone, she never really regretted it because she believed that was what was supposed to happen; she was supposed to be alone forever. She believed that before but now all she could think about was how much she wished she could take back that no. Even for just that one day, she had felt whole, like she was complete. She felt so empty now and since she knows what being complete felt like, she didn't want to go back to being _in_complete, which was what she felt right now.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Taylor realized that she had just passed the path to the entrance of the Animarium and turned around to go back.  
Once back on the Animarium, she changed out of her jogging clothes and into her normal clothes but left the vest on the bed. She grabbed her car keys, cell phone, and wallet and walked into the common area.  
"Hey Princess Shayla, I'm going out of town for a few hours if the other rangers need me just call me but please ask them to not need me" she informed her mentor.

"Alright Taylor, but may I ask where you're going?" was the response she got.

"To fix a mistake" she answered simply. And proceeded off the Animarium to her car.

She drove over to Silver Hills and got directions to the Silver Guardians Headquarters. When she pulled up, she went straight to the reception desk and asked to see Wesley Collins. Once the rude receptionist, who obviously had a crush on Wes, took 15 minutes to get Wes' approval for Taylor to enter her office, she walked down the hall to Wes' office, pushing open the door to see Wes' slightly angry face staring at her from behind a large mahogany desk.

"What do want Taylor?" he asked rudely.

"I need your advice and help. Not ranger help, help with how to deal with Eric" she calmly responded.

He softened a little bit, but still asked "what do you need my help for and why with Eric? Don't you think you hurt him enough last week? He's never asked a girl out, never put himself in a situation to get emotionally attached or hurt and the first time he did, you proved him right as to why he never should"

"I know, but I've never put myself in that position either and I was afraid to. But this past week has been hell. I've never felt so lonely before. When Eric and were talking at the picnic, I felt complete I guess, and since then, I just wish he was there with me. Does that sound corny or unbelievable to you? 'Cuz it does to me"

"No it sounds like me when I realized I loved Jen. I had to have her near me or I was so lonely all I could think about was how much I wanted to be with her and I know Eric has been feeling that way lately too though he would rather die than admit it. But you still haven't answered my question"

"I want to talk to him. Maybe go out on that date if he doesn't kill me for last week first. But I want to do it someplace private so I can really know what he feels and I thought I could get his address from you and you could make sure he gets home quickly. I screwed up with him and I'm not expecting a second chance, but I want one with him, and trust me, I never get sentimental like this. He's making me into one of those girls who has to have a guy with her and I've never been like that before. Maybe if we do settle all the differences we can both be back to normal or at least an improvement of the norm. …So what do say, will you help me?"

"Of course. His address is 726 Rockes Lane. He keeps a spare key behind the mailbox on the porch. I'll try and get him to go back home for lunch around 1 so that will give you about a half hour from now to get there. I'd hurry" he replied.

"Thanks Wes, I owe you."

"Just try and make him happy, he, and I believe you, have been alone for way too long. Good luck, this won't be easy."

"Thanks and I know but it'll be worth it in the end, I hope" and with that Taylor left.

Eric walked in the door of his modest ranch house and, closing the door behind him, took off his uniform jacket. He walked into the kitchen and stopped where he was. Sitting at his kitchen table, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, was the woman of his dreams, and the woman who shot him down just a week ago, Lt. Taylor Earhardt. She took his breath away, much like she had the first time he saw her, but his time it was mixed with hurt, anger, and little bit of resentment. Here she was just one week after turning him down and crushing his heart, though Wes had been right in that he would die before admitting to it.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen? How did you get in here?" he ordered.

"Wes told me where to find a key. I wanted to talk to and I didn't want to do it over the phone or at HQ so I went to Wes and he gave your address, told me where you kept the spare key, and agreed to get you home quickly." She replied.

Thinking to himself, 'I'll get Wes tomorrow' Eric spoke aloud to Taylor "Well then talk and leave quickly cause I really need to get back to work soon and I don't really want to talk to you."

"Wes agreed to give me all the time I needed and you don't need to talk, just listen and actually listen, don't tune me out, you need to hear this" Taylor responded haltingly. She was about to tell this guy she loved him after barely one day together.

"The day of the picnic, I felt different than I ever have before. I felt whole, complete. And since then I've just felt empty and I don't understand anything that's going here. But what I do know is that I've never regretted anything I've ever done until now. I regret that I said No so much that it's all I can think about, _you_ are all that I can think about. I know I'm probably not going to get it but I want a second chance with you, I want it more than anything in my life ever. I was always told to fight for what I want, well I want you and I will fight for it. I know this is a lot considering we've only spent half of a day together with no one else around but I felt something and I want to always feel that way and never feel empty again. We may not work at first but I want it and I will try and make it work and I love you and.." Eric silenced her with a kiss that made Taylor forget everything except for the feeling that she was home.

Eric pulled away from her at the need to breath a few minutes later. He cupped her face with his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Taylor and would you like to go out with me tonight?" Eric asked her smiling.

"Yeah and do me a favor and don't kill Wes. I owe him a favor for helping me today and I know just what to do but I need the screen thing or whatever it is you use to contact the future. I am going to try and get Jen back here for Wes, they both deserve to be happy."

"OK but I'll do that tomorrow, tonight I just want to be with you."

With that she leaned up and grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Sounds good to me Meyers"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you liked, I know it's a little fast but I thought there was so much chemistry and attraction between the two that it would have happened fast and I also that something may have happened with the two at the end of the picnic since they didn't fill us in on it in the episode. If you like Taylor/Eric, my fic Universe Defenders has them together as well as a few others.

Well please review, I need to know how to make better fics, and please no grammatical reviews, I don't care if the grammar is bad, just the writing.


End file.
